


啤酒蘿蔔半半炸雞

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: 消夜菜單。 [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, after retirement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 金赫奎的腦裡浮現了那些抓著他唸叨，非要把自己踩在腳底的時刻，卻又立刻接上用玩笑，或者是認真的話語替窘迫的他解圍、擋下唇槍舌彈的瞬間——金赫奎從未真正質疑過宋京浩對他的格外關照，但他不得不開始懷疑自己是否一直以來都用錯誤的方式去定義、理解了那份心情。他向來都明白自己終究是個固執的性子，也知道各種意義上來說，他是給周遭的人都添了不少麻煩。當時接過隊長職務時他便努力地成為了能被弟弟們依賴的對象，但一旦遇到同輩，或者是年長的對象時，又會肆無忌憚地變回了那個處處要被關照的人。於是金赫奎一直都知道自己對這份關係，想要的更多，還有很多很多，但是他不敢提，也不知道該怎麼提，因為宋京浩已經替他做得夠多了。——當一同生活成了一種習慣，他們又該如何把理所當然變得不平凡？
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho
Series: 消夜菜單。 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698262
Kudos: 2





	啤酒蘿蔔半半炸雞

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫這個梗有一段時間了  
> 但最後好像還是 飆到了一個 我自己也沒想到的方向（困惑抓頭）  
> 真的滿久沒有寫芽駝...久等了（？
> 
> ・時間點在退役後  
> ・反正就是那個系列（嗯）  
> ・這次滿抓馬ㄉ  
> ・終於不是我的宵夜ㄌ但我好久沒吃韓式炸雞ㄛ可惡

『哥，我今天不會回家吃飯。』

隨著轉會期的進行，宋京浩越來越常收到金赫奎這樣的訊息。

接任教練一個賽季後，金赫奎的隊伍雖然沒能在世界賽上闖到最後，但畢竟也達到了世界賽這個門檻，金赫奎的飯碗在轉會期的變動中被保了下來，隊伍方也下放更多權力給他，其中一項便是能直接干預選手挑選這件事。

於是留在隊上解決三餐變得更加稀鬆平常，更何況隊上本來就有提供住宿，對金赫奎來說每日往返通勤反而才是不方便的。

道理宋京浩都明白，自然是不會去強求金赫奎，但若要宋京浩對此毫無怨言，那也是不可能的。

但他倒也沒有對著金赫奎說，而是把所有的怨氣都轉嫁到了李書行身上，最近還多了個朴鍾翊，三個人湊一塊兒喝酒的時候總是三句不離金赫奎最近又在忙些什麼。

受害者一號李書行是真心挺困擾的——尤其是在他被迫成為宋京浩這麼多年的感情諮商後——他數不清自己已經說了多少次要宋京浩自個兒去跟金赫奎講清楚，到頭來卻都是枉然。平常總是大言不慚的宋京浩遇到正事總是格外扭捏，對象是金赫奎更容易犯這個毛病，李書行也是受夠了。

但他的不滿始終沒起什麼效果，另一個會給予宋京浩當頭棒喝的人在職業生涯的尾巴選擇去了北美賽區，其餘接收過宋京浩的抱怨的人，在李書行的標準來說，又都太過溫柔。

他們面前的桌子上已經擺了半打啤酒空瓶，朴鍾翊半分鐘前才又去冰箱拿了新的，裝在外送塑膠袋裡的炸雞骨頭跟小山一樣堆在一旁。

素來酒量不差的宋京浩那晚倒是格外暈乎，炸雞才吃完沒多久就半倒在沙發上了，酒都沒喝幾瓶。

「他真的沒問題嗎？」朴鍾翊一邊用開罐器撬開手中的瓶蓋，一邊問道，看起來還真有那麼點擔心。

於是李書行瞥了他一眼，冷冷地笑了。

「你就說說你趁他管不好自己的時候喝得多暢快吧。」

被看透的人聳聳肩，甚至沒有要否認。

李書行搖了搖頭，撐著頭直盯著宋京浩，最後嘆了口氣。

「他有問題也得活得沒問題，只是我很意外這件事一直到最近才發生就是了。」

他又伸手戳了戳宋京浩倒在一旁的腿，繼續說道：「你不也當過赫奎的隊友，應該比我跟他還熟才是。憑良心說，當初在起鬨的時候有誰真的覺得這倆會又走到一起？」

「金光熙那會兒莫名地有信心，還狠狠地坑了我們一頓，明明去Gen.G之後是我們幾個裡賺最多的⋯⋯」朴鍾翊說，酒精讓他的咬字也含糊了起來：「但確實沒幾個人就是了，可能還有許元碩，最後那把不也是他推的？」

「只能說元碩果然還是最了解這倆的人了嗎。」

朴鍾翊又聳了聳肩，這次像是在說也不看看他們都同隊了幾年。

「還有雨鉉吧？」他又說：「那小子對這種事情的直覺總是準得莫名其妙，只是他老說不上理由，所以也沒幾個人相信他。」

像是想起了那陣子一幫子人的喧鬧，李書行抿著酒瓶就笑了起來。

「不過這樣搞得好像我們很不信任他一樣。」他看著宋京浩說道：「但他們倆遇到對方好像就會被上什麼降低智商的debuff，誰知道過了幾年之後居然能這麼和平的相處了。」

「是啊，他現在簡直被套牢了。」

「他要是醒著聽到這些，肯定會舉著酒瓶作勢要打我們吧。」

朴鍾翊悶笑了一聲，又往嘴裡倒了一口啤酒。

最後是李書行把垃圾給收拾完的，順便也把宋京浩給扛回床上，還開了窗透氣。值得慶幸的是喝多了的朴鍾翊挺有自覺，先在沙發上安頓好了才斷線，不然李書行可能還真有那麼點希望宋京浩醒著——被酒瓶敲暈他就不用面對善後工作了。

於是金赫奎隔天一回家，便是被睡死在客廳的兩人，和桌上緊緊打著結的一包垃圾給迎接的。

他打開門時還頓了半晌，確定自己並沒有產生錯覺，也沒有進錯家門，才直直地走進宋京浩房間，掀開包裹著床上那坨不明物體的棉被，並立刻在撲面而來的酒氣中嘆了口氣。

其實也不是很意外，或者在某種程度上來說，金赫奎早已經預料到這樣的景象，只是時間早晚而已。

他也不是笨，戀愛經驗少了點不代表他不諳世事，宋京浩那彆扭的體貼其實是在委屈自己，這些金赫奎都不是沒有察覺，但他也無從改變現況——隊伍那邊是實在地在忙碌，而金赫奎也不覺得自己就這樣指出宋京浩倔強的偽裝會換來好結果。

也就是這種時候金赫奎會對宋京浩的溫柔感到困擾，而他們兩個都是拉不下臉的類型，不論是誰都不甘願先點破問題所在的，即使步入而立後的他們都比過往圓滑了許多。

金赫奎再次離開家門前順手帶上了那包垃圾。前一晚被酒精淹沒的三人還沒醒來，在午後的陽光下睡得都開始打起呼來。

他最後選擇在宋京浩的手機上留下字條，不知怎麼地覺得那樣或許比傳訊息好一些，說今天會帶晚餐回來。

金赫奎一直到好一陣子之後才發現那張字條後來被貼在宋京浩電腦桌前牆壁上。

於是晚餐很和平地過去了，他們互相更新了一些沒能分享的近況，宋京浩聽到金赫奎又被隊上的小毛頭們欺負時，甚至是毫無憐憫意味地指著他笑了起來，筷子上的泡菜都差點飛到碗外。

雖然覺得有些憋屈，但到頭來，金赫奎還是沒把說出口。

他想這大概就是和宋京浩相處的的模式，是必然，也是他所熟悉的——如果哪天不是這樣金赫奎可能才覺得奇怪。

但他偶爾還是覺得有些不對勁，想要的更多，具體是什麼他卻說不上來。而且金赫奎也知道宋京浩的犧牲，他總覺得自己再多開口就過分了。

那天晚上是金赫奎睽違已久地躺在宋京浩旁邊，宋京浩身上那混了點煙草的熟悉味道過了這麼多年都沒變，但多了點薄荷，來自他最近剛換的洗髮精。他一呼吸就滿鼻子都是那個味道，但以往那個味道總能讓他平靜下來的，那晚他翻來覆去卻也不見睡意來叨擾。

金赫奎忍不住嘆了口氣，不料這換來了枕邊人的開口。

「有屁快放，沒屁睡覺。」

「⋯⋯我以為你睡了。」

若不是已經關了燈，金赫奎相信自己會看到對方毫不留情的大白眼——即使他不太確定宋京浩那個丁點大的小眼睛裡能看到多少眼白——他也知道自己講的那是廢話，可他還真不知道該怎麼跟宋京浩攤牌。

不只是拉不下臉來說，更是不知道從何說起。

宋京浩翻了身，拍了拍他的頭又把手擱上了他的腰，然後說道：「不說就算了，快睡。」

說來也奇怪，這次金赫奎再閉上眼睛的時候，還真的就這樣睡著了。

他後來給自己的解釋是，宋京浩對他下蠱。聽到這個說法的許元碩只差沒有把剛剛含進嘴裡的可樂噴到金赫奎臉上。

「京浩哥要是有那點能耐還會讓你天天跟他唱反調？」

金赫奎本還想反駁說他又怎麼唱反調的，一看到許元碩不容挑戰的表情，只能噘著嘴把話吞了回去。

「不然你來說為什麼啊。」

只見他認識了超過十年的好友用撐在桌上的一雙手托住下巴，瞇起眼睛對他笑了笑——金赫奎知道那彎起的眉眼絕對不是真心的。

「如果你在跟京浩哥討論事情的時候也能這麼咄咄逼人就太好了呢。」

過分上揚的語調讓金赫奎抓起了盤子裡最後兩塊炸雞中的雞腿，留下一隻雞翅孤零零地躺在白蘿蔔塊旁。

許元碩毫不留情地大笑了起來。

他再下一次回家的時候宋京浩正好抽完煙，從陽台走了回來。

金赫奎想不太起來他是什麼時候開始對煙味不再反感，可以確定的是一起去打世界賽那會兒，他便不至於每次聞到就有一股揉鼻子的衝動，但具體的轉捩點他是真的記不太清了。

其實直到現在他還是會嫌路邊的二手煙聞起來苦，但宋京浩抽的煙不知怎麼地還算挺好聞，甚至有點甜。

他想那應該是牌子的問題，但金赫奎也沒有去細究，反正他自己不抽。活了約莫三十年和香菸最直接的接觸，大概就是洗衣服的時候替宋京浩把他忘在褲兜裡的香菸給摸出來。

這檔事其實也被其他人吐槽過，高東彬趁著一次酒會宋京浩捏著菸盒走出店門時湊到了金赫奎身邊。

「你們兩個一個抽一個不抽，抽的沒打算戒，不抽的不管也不想了解，也是挺奇葩的。」

奇葩嗎？金赫奎不知道，當時他也沒多說什麼，但現在再回頭想，他卻意識到自己和宋京浩或許一直都是這樣——老是在一些小事情上鬧得不可開交，非要爭出個勝負，真正需要磨合的生活習慣反而是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼地放過了。

講好聽一些是他們都很包容彼此，但或許也可以解釋成他們從來都沒有真正地去想過走在一起需要付出什麼。

「為什麼要站在那裡發呆？」

宋京浩的聲音把他喚回了神，金赫奎看著對方一手拿著正要清掉的煙灰缸，沒有多想就把腦裡第一個念頭給脫口而出了。

「哥，戒菸吧。」

他沒有立刻得到回答，宋京浩一言不發地把煙灰缸裡的東西給扣進了垃圾桶，才轉過頭來面對他，上上下下打量了好一會兒。

然後他走到金赫奎面前，從口袋裡掏出了菸盒。

「那你幫我處理掉吧。」

他甚至沒有問為什麼——兀自在心底困惑的金赫奎掂了掂手上的紙盒子，覺得怎麼就比印象中的重了。

宋京浩真的在乎這件事嗎？金赫奎不禁想，對於他的任性，那人已經不再像以往那樣斤斤計較，更多時候是沉默地順著他的意思去，真的搬上檯面提起的那些都不重要。

這件事懸在他心頭上好一會兒，跟前些日子那些全部攪在了一塊兒，他開始翻撈模糊的記憶，試圖比對現在和過往的宋京浩。

金赫奎的腦裡浮現了那些抓著他唸叨，非要把自己踩在腳底的時刻，卻又立刻接上了用玩笑，或者是認真的話語替窘迫的他解圍、擋下唇槍舌彈的瞬間——金赫奎從未真正質疑過宋京浩對他的格外關照，但他不得不開始懷疑自己是否一直以來都用錯誤的方式去定義、理解了那份心情。

他向來都明白自己終究是個固執的性子，也知道各種意義上來說，他是給周遭的人都添了不少麻煩。當時接過隊長職務時他便努力地成為了能被弟弟們依賴的對象，但一旦遇到同輩，或者是年長的對象時，又會肆無忌憚地變回了那個處處要被關照的人。

於是金赫奎一直都知道自己對這份關係，想要的更多，還有很多很多，但是他不敢提，也不知道該怎麼提，因為宋京浩已經替他做得夠多了。

只是這思考的漩渦一開啟，他又突然不知道是不是對方一直都這麼地退讓，又或者只是因為現在的關係，所以宋京浩必須這麼表現。

意識到這點讓金赫奎揪起了眉頭。

也許一直以來都是自己太過依賴對方了，受照顧的是他，容易潰堤、需要攙扶的也是他——說起來是，少了自己，宋京浩從頭到尾都能過得很好，不是嗎。

金赫奎試圖用宋京浩曾經說過的話語安撫自己，像是甫退役那時，宋京浩在直播時說過自己是如何欣賞著金赫奎、Deft選手的。

可是他心底也明白，這件事他終究是需要找宋京浩談清楚，不論是他的想法需要被釐清，抑或是更進一步——他們必須做出一些決斷。

最後那包菸金赫奎也沒丟，倒是一起被他帶到了隊上，被擺在電腦螢幕下。隊裡的其他人注意到時淨是對他投去疑惑的眼神，但一直到好一陣子之後才有人真的開口去詢問。

是已經跟著一隊訓練了一會兒，但一直到這一季才滿十七歲，被放進名單的年輕AD，也算是被金赫奎手把手帶大的。對於金教練少了幾分陌生，多了幾分天真爛漫，講起話來自然沒在遮掩。

「教練什麼時候開始抽菸了？」

金赫奎找他來是要提點一些復盤時未能講明白的細節，沒想到小AD在他詢問「還有什麼問題嗎？」的時候，就這麼沒頭沒腦地問了。他的視線順著男孩纖長的手指飄到了那個有些皺的紙盒子上，這才意識到它確實被遺忘了一陣子。

「我沒抽⋯⋯」他說，眉頭微微皺了起來：「算是替其他人保管的？」

模糊的回答點燃了隊內八卦的火焰——多數人都知道金赫奎有個對象，兩人有一個「家」，是金赫奎時不時會離開隊上去過夜的所在。但除了那人較金赫奎年長外，對方是誰，是什麼模樣，金赫奎向來隻字不提，也沒留下多少線索，甚至連那個共享的公寓在哪裡都沒被提起過。

也不是沒有人嘗試著去打聽，但那些暗示總被金赫奎用明顯的裝傻含混了過去，他過分低調的態度讓人也難以直接了當地問，於是這件事成為隊上茶餘飯後時最為人津津樂道的話題之一，不乏各種加油添醋和不著邊際的猜測。

香菸突兀地出現在金赫奎桌上時，隊裡其中一個說法便是那包菸屬於金赫奎神秘的戀人，如今曖昧的答案更是增加了可信度。何況金赫奎近期明顯是因為隊伍以外的事情而苦惱著，與他日日夜夜相處的人們不可能沒有捕捉到這裡那裡冒出的破綻。

能聽到這段對話的旁人立刻發揮了八卦的精神，在小窗裡及時地轉播給了其他人。

只見小AD歪著頭，似乎是沒有沾染到其他人在這個議題邊小心翼翼地態度，又接著開口問道：「是⋯⋯教練在交往的那個對象嗎？」

如此直白的詢問是沒有被嘗試過的，舉著手機偷聽的人都跟著金赫奎一起停頓了半秒。

金赫奎也沒有想到對方會這麼快地做出連結，並且真的問出口。他早就察覺到他的「金屋藏嬌」是隊上經常談起的話題——即使他藏的那人一點也不嬌——但礙於他們的身份與性別，早在第一次交往時他就跟宋京浩達成了必須低調的共識，這點直到現在都沒有改變。

但金赫奎偶爾也想提起對方的，就算是一些無關緊要的瑣事也罷。他也想讓人知道和自己走在一起的人是個怎麼樣的人，而自己又是如何記掛著他的。

他看著面前男孩一雙明亮的大眼睛，最後聳了聳肩。

「是他的，我前一陣子叫他戒菸。」他說。

模糊的，不帶性別指涉的代名詞，將他和宋京浩包裝成了再普通不過的一對情侶，而男孩臉上漾起的笑容單純又直率。

「那還順利嗎？我媽之前也一直叫我爸不要再抽了，結果他們吵了好多次架，後來都懶得再說了。」

金赫奎伸手搔了搔鼻頭，說道：「算還行吧？」

「不管是教練你主動提起，或是教練的對象願意讓你插手，都好讓人羨慕喔。」

小AD的話語讓金赫奎眨了眨眼睛，他倒是沒想到會得到這樣的肯定。

「但我最近也沒怎麼跟他碰面⋯⋯」他說，同時垂下了眼：「沒有辦法督促他。」

但小AD的語氣依然爽朗，頭頭是道地說著，又一次肯定了金赫奎。

「教練要有信心啦！你們都是願意為彼此關係付出努力的人啊。」

金赫奎也顧不上原本在進行的事情，或是眼角餘光內在激烈地敲打著鍵盤的其他人。他只能愣愣地看著那個菸盒，小AD的聲音在他腦裡迴盪。

隔天是沒有訓練賽的日子，而金赫奎知道那天宋京浩輪休——於是他毫不猶豫地跟總教練告了假，交代完事情後就離開了隊上，踩著飯點推開了家門。

坐在沙發上一手拿著雞腿，一手滑著手機的宋京浩被突然的動靜嚇了一跳，轉頭看到是金赫奎更是驚訝地睜大了眼睛。

「⋯⋯你回來幹嘛？」

話一出口他也知道會壞事，於是又趕緊補上：「我以為你們快開賽了應該沒空？」

金赫奎只是搖搖頭，在走到宋京浩身邊坐下前都沒有出聲。

「京浩哥，我們是什麼關係？」

他的聲音在空蕩的客廳中彈跳，帶著不知何去何從的茫然。

只見宋京浩「蛤」了一聲，滿臉寫著困惑，但半晌後還是回答了：「我們是⋯⋯同居的情侶？」

這個答案沒有錯，當然沒有——但金赫奎知道自己想要的不是這個。他皺著眉頭，抿著嘴唇思量了一會兒，最後決定把腦裡的問題原封不動地倒出。

「那為什麼⋯⋯那時候不問我為什麼要讓你戒菸？」

——他想要相信，宋京浩能夠像過往一樣，揣著自信，斬開他層層疊疊的繁雜思緒，找到被包裹在裡頭的核心。

發現宋京浩沒有出聲，金赫奎頓了頓，接著說道：「為什麼寧可跟書行哥、鍾翊哥喝得爛醉，也不直接跟我說你覺得我太少在家了？」

「是因為對你來說那些事情都無所謂，我們不過就是湊合著過，相處得來就好，所以不需要跟我提嗎？」

他不敢轉頭去看宋京浩的反應，只能憋著眼眶泛起的熱，盯著自己在膝蓋上死死地攢起的拳頭——他討厭自己每次情緒湧上時就控制不住的淚腺，總是先一步暴露了他的軟弱，讓該被好好理智面對的事情被情緒染得一團糟。

雞骨頭落在紙盒裡的聲音先響了起來，然後金赫奎才聽到宋京浩清了嗓子。

「你會希望我那樣嗎？」他問，語氣裡比起慍怒更多的是不確定，這是金赫奎沒有預料到的。

「我⋯⋯」宋京浩嘆了口氣：「我也不是多像樣的人吧，連戒菸這種事情都要你說。」

「而且本來就沒有什麼好問的，戒菸是應該的，隊伍很忙你回不來也是正常，這些我都知道。」

懸在空中的話音讓金赫奎察覺到了對方並沒有把話說完，他轉過頭，看到的是宋京浩直視著前方的側臉，眉毛卻都皺成了八字。

「⋯⋯我怕你嫌我煩啊，問太多，你不開心的話我要怎麼辦。」宋京浩問道。

金赫奎沒有接話，還在腦裡消化著宋京浩的意思，但沉默似乎給了宋京浩解讀的空間，讓他又開了口。

「⋯⋯你覺得我們是湊合著過嗎？」

終於四目相交時，金赫奎在宋京浩眼裡看到了從未見過的動搖。

那個一直以來都走在他的身前，遊戲裡、遊戲外，他視線所及之處最為驕傲挺拔的背影擁有者，此時卻是用失了光彩的眼神，抿著嘴唇看著他。

金赫奎費了好大的力氣才緩慢地搖起頭，一下一下地，直到眼淚都隨著動作被搖落。

「可是哥不是一直在委屈自己嗎，我都有發現啊，為什麼不跟我說？」他說，聲音也跟著發顫。

宋京浩擰起的眉頭依然沒有鬆開，反倒是因為金赫奎突如其來的眼淚而更加用力。

「但我不介意因為要讓你過得舒服而多委屈自己一些啊？」他說，同時抓過了一旁的紙巾，躊躇地貼上了金赫奎的臉頰。

這只讓金赫奎滾落的淚水更加猛烈，他又搖了搖頭，這次卻不是在否定宋京浩的疑問。

「不能⋯⋯不能只有你犧牲啊。」

他直盯著宋京浩不解的神情，含糊卻堅定地說了：「明明一直以來受照顧的都是我，哥為什麼能這麼理所當然？」

「⋯⋯不然我要怎麼把你留在身邊？」

金赫奎透過被沾濕的紙巾感受到了對方手有多麼地不穩，可那個問句還是讓他錯愕地睜大了雙眼，好一會兒後才不可置信地說了。

「不就⋯⋯你是宋京浩，你是我的京浩哥啊。」

「我不是⋯⋯不是因為京浩哥會無限地包容我所以才在這裡的。」他試圖將腦裡紛亂的思緒給化成言語，磕磕巴巴地解釋道：「是因為，你是宋京浩，所以⋯⋯因為這樣，我也想做點什麼，我不想只讓你困擾。」

「明明是我們兩個人的事情，憑什麼我能佔盡所有的好處，只有京浩哥一退再退？」

這讓宋京浩放下了手，認真地端詳起了金赫奎的神情。而金赫奎也看著他的雙眼微微睜大，眉頭跟著鬆開，像是終於恍然大悟。

「即使我什麼都給不了，還老是煩著你，讓你困擾又不得不忍耐？」

金赫奎點點頭，又搖了搖頭，他想告訴宋京浩，他也想試著去包容年長一方的任性，又想告訴對方，他不會困擾的。

「那⋯⋯」宋京浩再次開口時仍帶著不確定，像是在試探什麼。

「⋯⋯你有空就多回來吧，別老是跟那群小孩混在一起裝年輕了⋯⋯這樣嗎？」

金赫奎終於感受到自己的嘴角有上揚的衝動，喉頭哽出了破碎的聲音。

在宋京浩訝異的眼神中，金赫奎也顧不上眼淚鼻水沾得滿臉，或是宋京浩腿上的炸雞盒子——伸手將面前的人攬入了懷中。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實一開始的想法是「當相愛成了一種習慣，他們又該如何把理所當然變得不平凡？」  
> 但我也不知道自己到底有沒有寫出這個東西（振作好嗎  
> 總之也算是完成了一個自己想嘗試的東西
> 
> 距離這學期第一堂課還剩下五個半小時  
> 我真的應該要去睡覺ry  
> 校稿等下課再說 嗚呼。


End file.
